


Twisted Crystals

by mander3_swish



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Background Malex, Crystals, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: Maria and Rosa working together on a new business venture.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Rosa Ortecho
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12
Collections: Maria DeLuca Healing Crystals Celebration





	Twisted Crystals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Maria Healing Crystals Celebration.
> 
> Something short, working out an idea I had.

"I'll split the profits, 60/40," Maria said, trying to negotiate in her favor.

"Yeah right, try 50/50, or I walk. It's my bloody fingers that are going to need a manicure when I finish all of these unique, one of a kind creations," Rosa tried to counter, gesturing at the extensive spread of crystals on the coffee table. 

"Fiiine, but only because I don't have time to do it myself." 

Maria had gotten her hands on a crate full of crystals from somebody in trade for setting up a booth at her pop-up farmer's market last weekend. She was still working on a plan to triple her investment of letting Susan pay her this way, but she knew she'd definitely come out ahead in this little venture. It wasn't like it was hard to get the Ann Evanses of the world to buy crystal pendants they didn't need in the name of spiritual healing and self care. 

Little did she know it would snowball the way that it did.

The idea actually came from Michael, along with the first spool of 24 gauge wire he didn't need at Sanders'. On one of his and Alex's plant buying trips to Santa Fe, he had seen crystals and gemstones wrapped with wire armatures, topped with cute little air plants. He'd even bought her one to use as a demo. "Seemed right up your alley," Michael had said. "Alex told me all about your gemstone crafting business back in seventh grade."

And then Rosa noticed it the other night when they were hanging out at Maria's after late nights of closing down the bar (Maria) and tagging buildings around town (Rosa). She said she could totally replicate it, only much better. And that she did.

Rosa's planters became the most sought after Valentine's, Mother's Day, end of year teacher's gifts, and Christmas presents for one's mother-in-law for the next 2 years. Between her artistic talent and Maria's business savvy, they had even set up an Etsy shop. 

The best part about the whole thing was how working together and creatively collaborating had deepened their friendship and connection. Maria was still amazed that she had her Rosa back after all those years alone.


End file.
